


Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-30
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The Sequel to Raising Gus.  Brian and Justin's family has grown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

We’ve been married now for six years, and have four beautiful kids to show for it. Gus and Lindsay became older siblings when Daphne gave us a set of twins. Vic and Carly were born two years after Linds, and those two are something else. Justin wanted me to be the father this time, and Daph agreed so the twins are mine.

We named Vic after Mikey’s uncle, because I did love Vic, even if I never got the chance to say it. We liked the name Carly and so did Daph, so we used it. Formally their names are Victor Justin Kinney-Taylor and Carly Marie Kinney-Taylor.

Debbie held her grandchildren that day and they are thoroughly spoiled by their Grandma Debbie. 

 

My own mother showed up the night they were born and told me that my children were doomed to go to hell, that’s when Debbie did something I never thought she’d do, she kicked my mother out of the hospital and told her to stay away from her son and her grandchildren.

That was four years ago, and I’ve loved her more for it each day. 

“Daddy, when are we going to the Diner?” Carly asked me for the tenth time that day. “As soon as Papa comes home honey.” I answered her, my patience growing thin. “Daddy! Vic hit me!” Lindsay yelled. “Vic! Don’t hit your sister!” I yelled at him. “But she took my bear!” He yelled back.

“Would somebody please kill me now.” I mumbled. “Sure, give me the gun.” Mikey said coming in. “Uncle Mikey!” All the kids yelled tackling him for a hug. “Did Ma call you and tell you to bring the kids?” Mikey asked. “Yeah, and I told her as soon as Justin was home from work I would, that is, unless their Uncle Mikey wants to take them so that their daddy doesn’t pull his hair out.” I said grinning at him. “Ok, ok, you win, I’ll take them.” He said finally. “Bless you.” I said and kissed him.

“Daddy, you aren’t a sposed to kiss other guys, only Papa.” Vic said matter of factly. “Well, since it’s your Uncle Mikey, I’m allowed.” I told him.

“Uncle Mikey, look what I made!” Linds said enthusiastically showing him her drawing of the family. For a six year old, she had talent, she was just like her father. 

Finally Mikey took the kids and I was left to some peace and quiet. I picked up the millions of toys strewn around the house and smiled when I looked at the family photo on the wall. I was standing behind Justin with my hands on his shoulders, Gus beside me, Lindsay on the other side of Justin, and the twins on his lap. Who’d have thought that Brian Kinney would ever be happy just being a husband and father, not me, at least not until I met Justin.


	2. Family

I walked into the house expecting to see a houseful of kids, instead the only one there was Brian. “Hey baby, where are the kids?” I asked giving him a kiss. “Mikey took them to the diner, Carly was driving me insane.” He said honestly. “Poor Mikey.” I said laughing.

We left and went to the diner and as soon as we walked in we heard “No Carly don’t!” And a glass break. “Carly Marie Kinney-Taylor!” We heard Mikey scold. “Sorry Uncle Mikey, sorry Grandma Deb.” Carly said pouting. Damn, they all have my pout.

“What happened?” Brian asked as we walked over. “Carly thought it would be funny to see if her glass could fly like Rage does.” Mikey told us. “Carly, didn’t Uncle Mikey tell you not too?” Brian asked gently. “Yes daddy, I’m sorry.” She said, her little eyes filling with tears.

“Deb, give me that broom, my kid did it I’ll clean it up.” Brian told her. “Carly, come here.” Brian told her. I held my breath, after that one incident with Gus, I’ll admit, I’ve been a little worried.

Brian handed her the dustpan and showed her how to sweep up the tiny pieces. “You made the mess you clean it up, right Car?” He asked. “Yes sir.” She said crying a little. “Oh come here peanut.” He said. I knew Brian was hooked but damn, anyone would know crocodile tears when they saw them.

“I’m here, no one panic.” Gus said walking in the door with Mark, his boyfriend. “GUS!” Carly, Vic, and Linds yelled and ran to him. “Thank you.” I whispered upward. “So dad, are the midgets driving you nuts yet?” Gus asked. “Haha, very funny sonnyboy.” Brian said rolling his eyes. “We’re thinking of having one of our own.” Gus told us then. “WHAT!” I yelled. “Gus, you’re twenty one, you’re much too young to want a kid yet.” I told him. “You were twenty one.” He said softly. “Oh Gus, it was different.” I told him. “How is it different? My mothers’ die so I’m forced to live with you two and now I want to have a kid and I’m too young?” He asked. “Gus.” Brian said in a warning tone. “Fuck that! I didn’t come here for your approval, I came to let you know.” He said and started to walk away.

“Augustus Brian!” Brian yelled. “WHAT!” Gus yelled. Brian stood up then and walked over to him. They were face to face. “Apologize, right now.” Brian told him. “Or what? What are you gonna do old man, hit me?” Gus asked and Brian went pale.

“AUGUSTUS BRIAN PETERSON-MARCUS-KINNEY!” Deb yelled. “I’m out of here.” Gus said and he and Mark left.

“I need some air.” Brian said and I could see the tears streaming down his face, even if no one else could. I knew Mikey saw them too and I shook my head when he started to go after him. “Leave him alone Mikey.” I told him and stood up. “Guys, be good for Grandma Deb, Uncle Mikey, and Uncle Ben, I’ll be right back.” I told them and walked off.


	3. Family

I walked around Liberty Avenue until I found Brian. He was sitting on a bench and I went to him and wrapped my arms around him. “He didn’t mean it Bri.” I told him. “That’s just it J, he did mean it.” Brian said sniffling. “Oh baby, you know Gus loves you.” I told him kissing his neck. “I know, but it doesn’t make it hurt less.” He said.

“I’ll see you later baby, I’m going to go have a talk with our son.” I told him and walked away before he could stop me.

I pulled into the parking lot at the Dorms and walked inside. When I got to Gus’s room I knocked.

Gus opened the door and just walked inside, letting me in but letting me know I wasn’t really wanted right now.

“Damn it Gus, what the hell were you thinking?” I asked him. “Leave me alone Papa, I don’t want to talk about it.” He said. “I’m not leaving you alone young man, you better have a damn good reason as to why you talked to your father that way.” “God! I’m not a little kid anymore, stop treating me like one!” “Stop acting like one.” I told him.

“Please just go home.” “I’m not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you.” I told him. “Dad OK! He acts like he’s this major authority figure! I’m twenty one years old, he can’t tell me what to do anymore!” Gus yelled. “Gus, you hurt him.” I told him. “He’ll get over it.” He said. “Get over it! GET OVER IT! What you said was uncalled for and hurtful and all you have to say is he’ll get over it!” I yelled at him. “I don’t need this right now, please go.” He said. I grabbed him and smacked him on his ass, “You listen to me you ungrateful little brat, your father loves you more than anyone in this world and the way you treated him was despicable.” With that I let him go and started to walk out the door. The sound of him crying however forced me back inside and even though he deserved the smack he got I pulled him to me. “I’m sorry.” He said crying into my shoulder. “Alright, shhh, calm down.” I said going into parent mode.

“Dad probably hates me now!” He wailed clinging to me. “Augustus Brian! You say that again and I’ll turn you over my knee and spank you.” I warned him. “You wouldn’t dare.” He said sniffling. “Wanna bet?” I asked. “He does hate me Justin, I know he wishes I’d died in that accident and mom had lived!” He said and I’d had it. I kicked the door shut and dragged him to the couch and yanked him over my knees.

I don’t know who was more surprised when it was over, me or Gus, that I’d actually spanked him. He sat next to me crying and occasionally rubbing his butt. “Oh come here honey.” I said and lifted him onto my lap as if he were five again. “You spanked me!” He said crying. “Yeah I did, and probably should have a long time ago.” I told him.


	4. Family

After Justin left I just sat on the couch sniffling. I couldn’t believe that at twenty one years old I’d let my dad turn me over his knee and spank me without much of a fight. I also couldn’t believe that he’d actually done it. I forced myself to get up and go talk to my dad, I just hoped I hadn’t killed his love for me for good.

When I walked into the house I could hear the kids playing in the backyard and smiled. I’d had a lot of fun in that backyard as a kid. Dad and Uncle Mikey built me a tree house, and it’s still back there.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Uncle Ben was sending up nails and wood, Hunter helped them build it too. I mostly remember the look on dad’s face when it was done and I hugged him. He looked so happy that I couldn’t imagine life without him.

Now, as I walk into the house I feel as if I’m a stranger. I know how stupid that sounds, but I can’t help it. I could hear Dad and Justin arguing, and I knew they were arguing about me.

“You did WHAT!” Dad was yelling. “I spanked him Bri, he had it coming, I’m sorry but the brat needed his little ass spanked.” Justin was saying and I turned red.

“Justin, you know hitting him won’t do any good it’ll only make things worse!” Dad was yelling. “For god’s sake Brian I didn’t “Hit” him, I spanked him, there’s a difference!” Justin yelled back. “STOP IT!” I yelled pulling the door open. They both looked at me in surprise. “Stop fighting because of me!” I yelled at them. I couldn’t handle it anymore, them fighting, Mark and I fighting all the time, I just couldn’t deal.

Dad took one look at me and pulled me into his arms. “Hey, hey, shhhh, it’s ok sonnyboy, it’s ok.” He said softly as I cried. “It’s not ok! I’ve ruined everything!” I wailed clinging to him. “What are you talking about baby?” He asked gently. “I know you hate me for what I said!” I bawled holding onto him afraid that he’d leave me if I let go, and I couldn’t lose him too.

“What? Gus look at me.” He said firmly. I looked, expecting to see hatred and disgust in his hazel eyes, instead there was nothing but concern and love in them. “You are my son, no matter what you say, or what you do, I could never and would never hate you.” He said it so simply that I believed him.

“I’m sorry.” I sniffled. “I know, and I love you.” He said and kissed the top of my head. “Love you too.” I told him honestly. “Now, wanna tell me what that attitude problem earlier was about?” He asked. “Not really.” I told him. “Gus.” He said sternly. Usually I’d just laugh, but after Justin spanked me I was a little worried dad would do the same. 

“I don’t know.” I said lying. I did know, I’ve been thinking a lot about my mothers’ and well, Dad and Justin just made me mad with having more kids when it was supposed to be me and them.

 

So I told him, and I expected him to laugh at me or think I was a Drama Queen. “Baby, you know that no one could ever replace you right?” He asked. “Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“I do, you’ve always been daddy’s boy and having to share with Vic has made you doubt me.” He told me. “I don’t doubt you.” I said honestly. “At least not really.” I added.

“Justin spanked me!” I said then. “Yeah I know, and I’m starting to wonder why I never did.” He said and I just stared at him. “Because I’m too old.” I said. “You might be twenty one sonnyboy, but you’re never too old to be spanked.” He told me. “Don’t even get the idea in your head.” I told him seriously.

“Don’t tell me what to do young man, I am your father and you get an attitude with me like you did earlier and I just might.” He said turning stern. “DAD!” I complained. “GUS!” He said just as loud. “I’m going home now.” I said laughing. “You are home.” He reminded me. “I mean to the dorm.” I told him. “Nope, you’re staying here.” He said. “Dad, I have to go home.” I told him. “I don’t want you living in the dorm Gus, I want you to move back in here.” He told me. “Dad, I’ll think about it ok.” I said knowing that was good enough for him. “Alright, but really think about it, besides, the food’s better here.” He added and I groaned. I’d missed Justin’s cooking.


End file.
